Trust Ensues
by Moonlightprincess002
Summary: A picnic day, a beautiful sunset... What would else be perfect for love? Cuddles and kisses of course. But if you're Rainbow Dash those are sappy for you. Well not this time. Rainbow has her reason, a very painful reason...


Trust Ensues

By: Moonlightprincess002

Another long day has just ended for the wonderbolts. It was time to relax and revive from the distress. As proving it, a pair of pegasi was idly flapping wings. To the nearest cloud pile. After a while they landed on it and got comfy.

"Ah, finally, I thought my wings were turninf to rocks!" the mare said.

"Yeah mine too Dashie." colt strechted himself. "Spitfire was literally killing us!"

"Look who's talking! You are always dying Soarin."

"Whatever. I can't blame her though we're going to perform in front of princesses."

"Pfft! It'll be easy for me. Since I and princesses are frien-"

Her words interuppted by growling sounds. She flushed slightly. Soarin just chuckled at her act and took some food from the basket. Just a few pastries and some apple cider. The truth is they were even much hungrier than the timberwolves. So they finished eating very fast, crumbs everywhere. Suddenly Dash started to snort.

"BWAHA HAHA! There's a huge mustache on your face!"

"Hey check yourself first!" Soarin pointed her muzzle, joining the laugh. "I've never seen a beard like that!"

They continued to do it until their bellies ache. Once their laughter died, neither of them spoke. They just gazed the breathtaking view extending before them.

While sun was switching sides with moon, it escalated for the last time. Just like a phoenix its rays generated dancing flame waves. And night accompanied it with a purple luminary ocean. This was probably one of the most amazing things Soarin ever seen. But when he reverted his head and saw the mare beside him, it wasn't anymore.

The light was outlining her slender figure, her colourful mane was gleaming like thousands of jewels. He immediately wrapped a wing , brougt her closer. Rainbow strained at his touch, a sea of shock flowed inside her and she blushed madly. Swiftly she went away from him. Sat somewhere further. However, Soarin'd already followed her.

"Dashie, what's wrong? Why are you escaping me?" he inquired.

"B-because, because..."

And she explained the tale of her very first heartbreak.

 _It was other cold winter in Cloudsdale. Although it was chilly outside, there was a sweet bustle at the each corner of the city. Hearts and Hooves day was near and you could feel the spirit of anywhere. Including the Speedsters Flight Camp._

 _A cyan and a butterscoth teenage filly were heading to their lunch table. They placed their trays and sat to chairs. One of them seemed ready to explode in any moment._

 _"So Flutters, What are your plans for the Hearts N' Hooves day?" she asked._

 _"Um nothing really... just will take care of my animals. You Rainbow?"_

 _"Well I'll do the thing I guess." Dash scratched back of her neck. "I'm gonna ask him out."_

 _"Oh my! Swirly Flames?! Are you sure Dash?"_

 _"Firstly please be still and secondly yes I'm 100% sure."_

 _"U-um Rainbow Dash p-please don't be offended but I don't like his attitude."_

 _"Oh c'mon, I know he's kind of mean sometimes yet he's perfect." Dash sighed dreamily._

 _"Ok, if it'll make you happy then do it." Fluttershy replied unsure. "Just be careful hm?"_

 _"I will."_

After school Rainbow _began to prepare her gift. It was homemade chocolates which she learned from Fluttershy. Despite the fact that she sucked at cooking, this recipe was quite easy. Even for a beginner like her. She brought the milk chocolates from the fridge and got every supply she needed._

 _She switched on the stove, boiled the water and put the chocolates to glass bowl. It was going to melt by the hot steam underneath in forty-five minutes. Dash groaned lightly and waited. She hated waiting for so long, it was reason she loved speed very much. Why couldn't everything like that? She saw the chocolate bars slowly transform into cream. Now she understood that somethings in the life worth expecting._

 _Finally, she packed the chocolates in a heart shaped, pink box and stuck a little card on it._

 _Tomorrow_ was going to be her day.

 _Next morning Rainbow woke up really happily. She combed her multicoloured mane neatly and wore her finest clothes. She was going to give her present before the first lesson because today they had P.E. Which meant extra time for her. Heart was beating rapidly as she completed a marathon. She could feel beads of sweat._

 _Then she neared to the lockers. There he was, Swirly Flames, one of the fastest and most handsome colts in the camp... His lilac-orange mane was amazing, also his gorgeous muscles were rather outstanding and powerful today. She shook herself. She_ wasn't here to admire them.

" _Hey Swirly!" Dash called._

 _"Hey Dash! What's up?"_

 _"Nothing much. I just wanted to give you something." She said as she blushed and handed box. "W-well_ _I made this for you. Happy Hearts and Hooves day."_

 _"Oh it's nice. Thank you Rainbow Dash." he gave her a fake grin, murmuring something under his breath._

 _"U-um I have to say something." Dash averted her gaze from him. "I-I r-really like you since the minute I've seen you and w-will you go out with me?"_

 _"Wow, I'm honored by your feelings" Swirly said as he tackled her to locker and rose her chin. "I'd love to date with a pretty and athletic mare like you but... You're a tomboy."_

 _"W-what do you mean?"_

 _"You're behaving like a stallion, rough and reckless. You don't know anything about being a mare! And I won't go out with a smelly pony like you." He replied in a menacing voice._

 _He took her box from the shelf and stepped on it. Then he flew away._

 _Dash felt her soul shatter into a million pieces, like a glass. Tears fell from her eyes. An invisible fire lit inside her, growing each second. It wasn't sadness, No. It was the fury and it made her realize something._

 _She will never ever trust a stallion again._

"I-I thought it'll happen again!" Rainbow said, removing some liquid from her eyes. "I'm sorry Soarin."

Then she tried to hold flood of tears coming. But she couldn't. Few seconds it was rolling on her cheeks. She stared at the ground, covered herself with a wing. How could she conceal it any longer? Especially from her special somepony... She let drops clean her pain, just like a spring rain.

Soarin frowned and watched the sight of her. Was that really though, awesome Rainbow Dash? Now in front him she was crying silently. Like a small filly. And he got that something was wrong, really wrong.

He didn't waste any moment and wrapped his hooves around her. Then he placed his chin on her vanilla-cinnamon filled mane. She cringed, sensed shivers spread her body again. Her cheeks were burning. Dash wished to runaway somewhere isolated.

Soarin noticed the uncomfortable mare. 'It's time to show Dashie I'm different from him.' he said in his mind. Gingerly he caressed her mane and whispered 'It's Ok Dashie, I'm here'. He surrounded her with wings, deepening the embrace.

He began to nuzzle her gently. As he was maintaining it, her heart's pace slowed down and her hitched breath loosened. Soon she buried her to his chest. It was so fluffy as a cloud and was also warm just like a cider. The things that she loved... Dash didn't want this moment to end.  
They kept cuddling for some good time and parted away. She looked at him with a grateful expression.

"Thank you Soarin." Rainbow said, pecked his cheek tenderly. "For everything."

"Y-you're welcome" He replied while rubbing the spot she kissed. His emerald pools were wide.

Dash rolled her eyes and gazed to violet night sky. Moon and stars were shining brighter tonight.

Like they're heralding the beautiful future.


End file.
